


倒带人生

by alastina



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Car Sex, De-Aged, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 等翼来参加自己的生日会的泷泽，却等到了意想不到的人。简单粗暴的福利向生日贺文，算是《黑猫与项圈》ENDING B的番外，也可以当做独立的文来看。





	倒带人生

**Author's Note:**

> 本文与一切实际人物、团体无关，所有出场人物都是披着名字的角色而已。

闹钟的铃音划破了早晨的宁静，朦胧的微光透过窗帘将卧室涂上一层浅淡的色彩，泷泽从被子里伸出手，胡乱地摸索着按掉床头的闹钟。

他身后的人窸窸窣窣地贴着他蹭了蹭，赤裸裸地密合的肌肤有着令人贪恋的温度，随后他感觉到从背后环上来的手臂微微地收紧了。

泷泽的嘴角扬了起来，他闭着眼睛向后探出手，摸上了那个人凌乱的头发。

“早安。”他带着睡意微笑着开口。

甜软而温柔的轻笑在他耳边响起，有人探过身来亲吻了他的脸颊——

“﹏﹏﹏﹏”

 

“生日快乐，Takki/泷泽前辈！”

泷泽无端地打了个寒颤，他飞快地眨了眨眼，发现围在桌边和站在对面的人们都在看着他，大家都笑着举起杯子，等待着他的回应。

泷泽连忙站了起来。

“真的非常感谢大家今天能为我庆祝，干杯！”说完，在众人的欢呼和笑声中，他仰头把杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

他隐退之后的第一个生日会是新公司的艺人们——也是他曾经的后辈们一手操办的。

偷偷包下整个餐厅，精心布置了场地，还邀请了相当数量的来宾。

发现今天晚上竟然有不少平时日程很忙的圈内前辈也赏脸来祝贺他的生日，这让泷泽十分地受宠若惊。

热闹的现场沉浸在欢乐的氛围里，可是，在这快乐的旋律中，仍然有着一个微小的不和谐的音符。

这个不和谐的音符，到场的宾客们或许有人根本没有意识到，当然很多人可能并没把这当作什么大事，而另外大概还有一部分人感觉到了却并不敢于说出来。

于是那个叫今井翼的男人的缺席，在生日会开始一个小时之后，便也还没有被谁提起过。

除了一个人。

“泷泽君！翼君他答应过会来的，他是确实地回复我了的……！”

“我知道的，优马，”面对着一脸不安的中山，泷泽微笑着安慰起对方来，“说不定是突然有事情过不来，或者是身体不舒服，翼当然不会一声不响地毫无理由就失约的啊。”

组合解散，翼退社之后半年，泷泽隐退三个月，他在制作人的新角色中也渐渐步上正轨，而这个微妙的平稳时期，小报对于他们之间的关系仍旧还是有些莫名其妙的猜测。

泷泽在心里叹了口气。

简直是无聊，大家又不是小孩子了，怎么会因为谁和谁交好、谁和谁交恶这类的区区私事就影响工作的？

更何况他和翼之间根本就不可能会有什么关系不和，特别是作为和翼私交甚笃的后辈，优马不是应该很清楚吗？对方眼下的这个态度，难道认为他还会对翼的缺席而生气不成？

“优马，不会连你也……”泷泽警告般地皱起了眉。

迅速反应过来的中山马上明白了他的意思，赶紧一个劲儿地摆手。

“不是啦！其实是从刚才开始我就联系不上翼君啊！”对方担心地压低了声音，“前辈喜欢的这家餐厅大家还是从翼君那里打听来的，他不可能不来的……”

“诶？”

对方透露的信息让泷泽的心脏毫无预警地波动了一下，他睁大了眼睛——

今天早上……十几个小时之前还在他床上的那个人……什么也没有说过啊？

“翼君可能是想要给泷泽君一个惊喜吧……”中山还在小声嘀咕着什么，就在这个时候，生田突然风风火火地冲了过来：“Takki！你快来一下！”

眼里闪着莫名亢奋的光，对方一把拉住了他的手腕。

生田的情绪这么高涨，要不是喝多了，就肯定是有谁要倒霉了。

“发生什么了？”泷泽无奈地说，“还有前辈在里面呢，我怎么能随便走？”

“别问了，你看了就知道了！”

生田急急忙忙地拖着他直奔餐厅的门口，对方推开门，然后用下巴指了一下台阶的方向。

泷泽依着对方的示意瞧过去，就在餐厅门口的台阶上，有一个纤瘦的人背对着他坐在那里，看身型估摸着是个少年。

那人百无聊赖似的单手撑着下巴，而在那个身影的旁边站着的一脸茫然无措的人正是山下。

“山P，你站在这里干什么啊？脸露出来不行的吧？”泷泽有点不太高兴地开口道。

望见生田拉着的泷泽，方才还露出困扰的表情的山下的神情一下子就开朗了起来：“泷泽君，你总算来了。”

听见了那个名字，坐在台阶上的人受惊似的猛然回过头，几乎弹起来一样飞快地站起了身。

“泷……泽？”

等看清那张脸，泷泽狠狠地愣住了，脚下猝不及防一个踉跄险些滑倒，而对面的那个人也像是整个人都呆住了，傻傻地大张着嘴站在那里瞪着他。

“……诶诶诶诶诶翼？！”

不、不可能……泷泽使劲揉了揉眼睛，此时此刻在他眼前的这个人和他记忆里18岁的翼简直一模一样！

出道之前、尚且处于发育期的翼是个有着一双既纯真又无辜的猫眼的纤瘦少年，那好像女孩子一样精巧的下巴，半长的头发在脑后随意地扎起，露出少年感十足的骨感的锁骨和优美的脖子。

就连对方身上穿着的拉链运动服和直筒水洗牛仔裤……呜啊，好有时代感……

泷泽一时之间陷入了极大的混乱。

谁……这是谁啊？！

“Takki，这该不会是……”生田的神情忽然间变得异常认真起来。

“不可能……”泷泽僵硬地摇了摇头。怎么会有这种荒唐的事情，返老还童？时空穿越？

“……翼君的私生子吧？”

“哈？！”泷泽和那个长得和翼一个模子刻出来的少年异口同声地发出了难以置信的声音。

“可是你看啊！这个脸！这个眼睛！”生田不知为什么有些激动地捏住对方的下巴，那少年立刻像小猫似的张牙舞爪地挣扎了起来，“和小时候的翼一模一样！”

“斗真！”山下拉住了生田，“我们先进去再说吧，在这里太引人注目了，总之听餐厅的人说这孩子是来找泷泽君的……”

说完山下低下头，微笑着轻轻搂住少年的肩膀：“来，我们先进去吧，那个……你叫什么名字？”

少年用惊悚的目光打量了几眼山下，又转脸去看旁边的生田，最后把冰冷的视线落在了泷泽的身上。

几个意味深长的眼神交换，泷泽忽然间就明白了，冷汗伴随着过于震惊的空茫感让他霎时脊背发凉。

“椿（Tsubaki），”少年恹恹地垂下眼帘，“我叫椿。”

***

 

进到会场之后，那个少年一百八十度的转变出乎了泷泽他们的意料。

“小翼哥哥今天临时有事不能来泷泽叔叔的生日会，所以托我给他带了礼物。”

“哎呀！小椿可真乖啊，你是今井君的堂弟？今年多大啦？”

“15岁了。”

“15岁已经是大孩子了！都长这么高啦！哈哈哈，今天这身打扮是给泷泽哥哥的惊喜吗？”

“嗯嗯，这是跟翼哥哥借来的他小时候的衣服~”

怎么回事？从来没听说过翼有个什么年纪这么小的堂弟啊？等等，15岁？这肯定是谎报年龄吧！？

汗颜地注视着被满脸宠爱的叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐们团团包围住的少年，泷泽和生田面面相觑。

山下耸了耸肩：“那家伙，就是翼君吧。”

“我看见了，他眼角的那个伤疤……”生田紧张地吞咽了一下，“翼君曾经说的小时候和姐姐打架时留下的疤……”

两个人不约而同地把求证的目光投向了泷泽。

尽管十分不愿承认，泷泽还是强迫自己点了点头，他深吸了一口气：“错不了。”

“到底是怎么回事啊……”山下不解地蹙起眉，“小时候的翼君怎么会在这里？用现有的科学理论恐怕解释不了呢。”

“嘛，想那么多干什么，这种事情可以算是世界奇闻了吧？反正现在这个情况肯定是和Takki有关吧？”生田兴致勃勃地盯着远处引起骚动的那个少年，用肩膀撞了他一下，“你昨天晚上不会是对他做了什么吧？”

泷泽的嘴角不自然地扭曲了。

山下连忙扯了一把生田，冲对方严肃地摇了摇头，后者吐了下舌头，也老实地不再说话了。

但泷泽并没有心情顾及身边的两个好友，此时他的脑子里已经是一片乱麻了。

问题是他和翼……前一晚什么也没做啊……？

“泷泽君？”泷泽转回身，果然是一脸惊奇的中山，看得出对方在和他说话的时候已经很努力地克制自己的视线不要往另外的方向飘了，“那个超可爱的孩子是怎么回事？！”

山下在旁边立刻发出被呛到了似的声音，生田先是怔了一下，然后就捂着嘴别开脸偷笑起来。

泷泽暗暗翻了个白眼，还真是难得看到平时不紧不慢、情绪波动很少的中山会变成现在这幅样子。

“我话说在前头，”泷泽眯起了眼睛，“虽然那孩子叫椿……但他可是个男孩子哦？”

中山困惑地睁大了眼睛：“前辈你在说什么啊？我当然知道他是男的啊？可是翼君有堂弟什么的……从来没听他说过……不过，和翼君长得可真像啊！”

听着对方由衷的感叹，泷泽的心里没来由地涌上了一阵烦躁。

简直是够了。

不管怎么说，在生日会上看到自己的恋人被当作动物园的大熊猫一样围观可不是什么愉快的体验，更何况他现在依旧是一头雾水，还完全没有搞清楚状况。

这时，忽然传来了一段令他在意的对话。

“小椿会跳什么舞吗？唱歌呢？”

“嗯……我其实都不怎么擅长，但是我有看大哥哥们的节目哦！杰尼斯的歌我都会唱的！”

喂！！！为什么我就是泷泽叔叔啊！绝对是故意的吧？！

腹诽着循声望去，他不看倒还好，这一眼害得他差点被吓得心脏都从嗓子里飞出去了：

少年不知什么时候脱掉了外套，上身穿着一件简单的白T，那孩子正毫不在意地横坐在一个男性大前辈的腿上，露出乖巧可爱的灿烂笑容，那个画面让泷泽顿时觉得自己就快要气得失去意识了。

“Tsuba……ki？！”泷泽在最后一秒勉强改了口，没让那个名字脱口而出。

“哇……那孩子好大胆啊，不知怎么的觉得有点怕怕的……”生田夸张地打了个寒颤，“话说已经晚上11点多了，未成年人不回家没事吗？泷、泽、叔、叔？”

在山下并不同情的视线中，生田的后脑勺被狠狠地抡了一巴掌。

***

 

第二天如果有工作的话，聚会一定要在午夜前解散，这是泷泽定下的规矩。

泷泽其实明天有一天的休息，但他本打算没什么意外的话下午就去公司开工的，可是眼下这个情形……他心里有点没底。

山下面无表情地拉走了仍旧好奇得双目放光的生田，对方只能不情不愿地离开了，但临走之前还不忘喋喋不休地告诉泷泽随时打电话给他，好哥们儿就要患难相助什么的。

泷泽不胜其烦地挥着手，他看着山下把对方塞进了计程车里，才暗自松了一口气。

总算只剩下了他和少年两个人的时候，泷泽坐进计程车的后座，死死地皱着眉头。

“到底发生什么事了？”

“不知道，”和之前活泼的样子判若两人，那孩子此时正无精打采地歪在座椅里，双目无神地望着窗外，“我醒来的时候就是这个样子了。”

“……你在哪儿醒过来的？”

对方斜了他一眼：“应该是……你家？你在桌子上留了字条吧？叫我醒来之后晚上7点到这个餐厅来。我费了半天劲，换乘了好几次地铁还问了路才找到了地方，餐厅的人却怎么也不肯让我进去……我还以为是恶作剧节目什么的……”

“等等？”泷泽疑惑地看向对方，“你为什么要挤地铁？坐计程车不就好了吗？”

“当然是因为我没有钱啊，”少年责备般地瞧着他，仿佛是在看着什么惹人怜爱的傻瓜，那眼神令泷泽立刻感到浑身不自在起来，“我醒来之前明明还在家里和我爸妈看电视呢。今天是我难得的休息日的说……”

听到对方这句话，泷泽不由得一激灵：难道说……

不会吧。

“翼，”他迟疑着开口，“你是今井翼吧？”

那少年——翼扭过头来，对方单薄纤细的轮廓和他遥远的记忆里的那个身影终于完全地重叠了。

对方弱弱地叹了口气。

“山P也好，斗真也好……虽然说出名字之后能很快就能看出是他们，但脸多少还是有点不太一样了，”大大的黑色的眸子直直地凝视着他，“但是泷泽你真的是一点都没变，我一眼就认出你来了。”

明明就已经不年轻了……泷泽自嘲地想着。

忽然，那个瞬间他心中升起了一阵不祥的预感。清了清嗓子，泷泽尽量保持着冷静，强作镇定地开口问道：“你今年几岁？你之前说谎了吧？你绝对不可能是15岁。”

少年歪了一下头。

盯着对方的嘴唇慢慢地张开，泷泽焦灼地等待着那个答案，他感觉自己的呼吸都快要停止了。

“18岁。”

啊，果然，他的记忆一点也没错。

毕竟他对翼那么了解。

在这个诡异的、魔幻的、超脱现实、不甚真实的时刻，泷泽竟然感到了一丝丝得意和释然。

***

 

“诶~这就是你家啊，”翼背着手在客厅里好奇地四处转悠着，“下午我从这里出去的时候走得太急了，都没怎么好好看。”

泷泽心猿意马地听着对方讲话，眼睛却一直盯着对方踩在地板上的光裸的脚丫和纤细的脚踝。

“这个人是我吗……？”

对方的话让他回过了神来，泷泽发现翼正站在柜子前面，手里拿着一个相框。

那是一个简单的相框，两片透明的玻璃中间夹着一张照片，是2015年自己为翼庆祝生日的时候两个人一起在餐厅的包间里拍的合影。

翼摸着下巴端详着照片里的人，皱着眉小声地嘟囔了一句什么，接着又把相框随手翻了过来。对方似乎是发现了照片背后的字，便凑上去认真地研究了起来。

“‘十三周年快乐’，该不会是我们出道的十三周年吧？”少年自言自语般地念叨着，很快就失去兴趣一般地放下了相框，“嗯……不会是结婚什么的吧！哈哈，怎么想也是不可能啦~”

然而这个翼不知道的是，那不仅是他们组合出道的第十三年，也可以算是两个人正式交往的十三周年。

泷泽有些怅然地想着。

“那个……”总觉得说什么都会让现在的气氛很奇怪，他欲言又止，转而努力地去回想18岁的翼和当时的自己在做什么。那个时候的他们还没结束冷战的冰河期，意外的初吻事件之后，翼在那段日子里一直都在躲着他，两个人相处的时候也只有尴尬的沉默，更谈不上什么亲密关系了。

18岁的翼有一批喜欢聊棒球的死党，有能够周末一起去逛街的伙伴，有大把可以作为借口避开泷泽的撒网式邀约的朋友。

如果他没记错的话，翼和女朋友在那一年还没有分手……

只不过，仅仅一年之后，一切就都不一样了。

翼的身体和精神状况因为美尼尔氏综合症的初期症状而变得不稳定，加上外界的变故、出道的压力，他也终于得到了再次接近翼的机会。

可是他眼前的翼，18岁的翼，正是对方最骄傲、最不羁，怀着最多他无从得知的秘密的时期——

不属于泷泽秀明的时期。

“刚才在餐厅里，那是你的生日会吧？泷泽好像变成厉害的大人物了呢，总觉得有点不爽。”翼一屁股坐到沙发上，拧过身趴上沙发的靠背，把下巴搁在交叠的手臂上。

“也算不上什么大人物吧……”泷泽无可奈何地摇了摇头，而这会儿他才发现自己从刚刚开始就一直直戳戳地站着和对方说话。

真是的，现在到底谁才是年长的一方啊……

“我听那里的人称呼你是‘我们家的社长’呢，”翼眨动着皂白分明的大眼睛向上盯着他，“还有那么多大前辈来参加你的生日会，这不是超厉害的嘛~”

泷泽的眉头再次蹙了起来。

当初因为冷战的关系他和翼那几年间并没有什么太多的交流，原来的翼是这样的性格来的吗？

那个人与人相处时的距离感一向很微妙……有时候他觉得翼是个很克制而疏远的人，可有时候对方和人亲近起来又粘人到极夸张的程度，喝多了之后更是什么都干得出来。

泷泽突然就回想起今晚早些时候在餐厅里面对着大人们毫不在意地嬉笑着、坐在前辈的大腿上撒娇的那个少年。

“我说你啊……对我不用敬语就算了，没人告诉你不要戏弄大人吗？”

翼怔住了，少年的双眼张得老大，对方一下子在沙发上坐起了身体，后背也像是戒备的猫一样弓了起来。

“你要对我说教吗？”翼挑衅似的瞪着他，“不过就是区区泷泽而已。”

泷泽脱力地再次叹了口气。

这毫无掩饰的敌意让他多少有点被打击到，却也觉得又好气又好笑。看来真的过去太久了，久到他已经忘记了不属于他的翼是什么样子的了。

他的翼一定给他准备了生日礼物的……明天是他的生日，他特意安排出了半天的假期，他本该和交往了十几年的恋人一起迎来他37岁的第一天，而现在他却不得不面对这个叛逆的死小鬼……他才是最应该火大不爽的那一个好吗？

“算了，我要回去了。”少年突然气鼓鼓地站了起来，走到玄关去找自己的鞋子。

泷泽快步跟了上去：“这么晚了你要去哪里？”

“我和你没什么好说的，我要回家。”翼的眸子倔强地睁得大大的，牙齿用力地咬在饱满的下唇上。

“你家就是这里，”对方无礼的态度令泷泽也不由地有点恼了，“你和我住在一起，你难道还看不出来吗？”

刹那间，那双深黑的瞳孔缩紧了，那里的亮光宛如水面上映出的月亮，被风吹过便动摇地波动起来，随后对方眼中冰冷而疏离的硬壳如同重重地摔在地面的瓷器一般，彻底地碎裂了。

少年低下了头，肩膀忽然开始剧烈地颤抖了起来。

喂喂，不会是哭了吧……

泷泽有些慌神地走过去抬起对方的下巴，翼立刻向触电一样打开了他的手，但是那孩子的力气怎么能比得过一个成年人，更何况十几岁的时候翼的身体一直都不是很好，看看那细瘦的手臂和怎么也长不出肉来的胸板和细腰就知道了。

对方没挣扎几下就被泷泽抓住了手腕，翼拼命地扭转头不让他看到自己的脸，但是泄露出来的抽泣声还是出卖了那个少年。

他的心一下子就软了。

“好了好了，”泷泽叹息着把那孩子抱进怀里，安慰地拍着对方的后背，“很害怕很不安是吧？这种事情我也没遇到过，我也不知道该怎么办是好啊……不过逞强是没有用的，别哭了，今天你就先睡在这里吧？明天我会陪着你想办法的，好不好？”

“呜……”翼抓着他的衣服小声抽泣着，像极了被遗弃的可怜的小猫，泷泽温柔地揉着对方细软的头发，任由着少年把眼泪全都蹭在他的衬衫上，把他的胸口的衣料浸湿了一片。

翼抽抽搭搭地又哭了一会儿，渐渐也在他的胸前安静了下来，只是乖乖地依在他的怀里颤抖。对方的身上飘来似曾相识的洗衣剂的味道，让人无端地就有些怀念起来。

在泷泽的记忆里，好像他很少有能像这样把对方完全揽进臂弯里的时候了。翼后来一直都长得比他高，还有那段肌肉硬邦邦的时期，抱起来一点也不舒服……虽说现在这样好像也挺硌人的……啊，还是有肉的翼抱起来好，软软的，暖暖的，还总是有特别好闻的古龙水的香味……

等到泷泽反应过来的时候，他毫无防备地被对方一把推开了。

“你……！刚才是在想什么色色的事情吧？！”翼的眼睛还肿着，对方满脸窘迫地用一只手捂住耳朵，脸颊连带着脖子都染上了红晕，“在别人的耳边发出奇怪的喘息好恶心诶！”

“喂！太过分了吧？！”泷泽气得忍不住大声反驳道，“我只是在想我的翼而已！”

“谁、谁谁是你的翼啊！色狼！变态大叔！”翼气呼呼地跺着脚冲进了浴室，喀啦一声把门反锁上了。

真是一点也不可爱！！

泷泽觉得自己的头开始痛了。

慢慢地踱回到沙发边，他沉重地坐下去，仰起头疲惫地望着天花板。

他还能大约地记起来那段只能远远地望着翼却无法接近对方的难熬的日子。

那会儿他们在各自的圈子里，和不同的朋友在一起，翼也算是另外那个小团体的领导者，就像泷泽作为Jr的领袖有着自己的“跟班”和“追随者”一样。

就算偶尔在节目现场眼神交汇也会很快地避开，除了录制中预先设定好的台词，他们在私下里也没有任何形式的交流。

而这个突如其来地出现在他面前、年轻得让人心脏刺痛的翼，突兀地令那缺失的两年半的时间又显得格外漫长了。

即便是在他们的关系确立多年以后，翼也从来没再提起过自己在那段日子里都考虑过了什么。

其实泷泽偶尔也会想，既然和别人在一起的时候同样快乐，和女孩子谈恋爱的时候也很开心，那么为什么翼会在那一天接受了他的提议，来到了他的身边，最后又选择了他作为搭档和恋人呢？

翼说“我知道了”的时候，到底是知道了什么呢？如今的他已然无从知晓。

当时的自己还是太年轻了，如愿得偿的狂喜和初夜的幸福已经让那个时刻的他无暇去深究翼真实的心情，对他来说最重要的是翼答应了他，翼选择了他，那就是全部，那就是他要的最好的结局。

哪怕是后来翼无数次和他说分手的日子里，彼此互相伤害到伤痕累累的日子里，组合和他们两个人被各种各样的压力逼迫到喘不过气的日子里……只要还知道那个人从来没有一刻不是爱着他的，什么样的痛苦和困难终究都可以捱过去，多么鲜血淋漓的误解都可以被原谅和释怀。

现在想来，他和翼冷战的那两年半之中，可能正好也是对方的叛逆期吧。他只从共同认识的人口中得知翼在疏远自己的那段时间里迅速地结交了新的朋友，有了他不认识的玩伴，也谈了女朋友，但今天泷泽却也还是第一次知道那个时候私下里的翼竟然是这种任性妄为的模样的。

不过倒也没什么好奇怪的，在最初的那些年里，他自己又何尝不是一个蛮不讲理的恋人、疏忽大意的伴侣呢？

在某一个阶段认为是顺利的交往，日后回想起来也并不全是一帆风顺的。

那时候翼抱怨过泷泽不加掩饰的占有欲和霸道的控制欲，为此对方曾经长时间地以开展solo活动为借口避开他，既不和他见面也不跟他联系，现在想来，那可是真真正正的冷暴力了。

而泷泽也因为翼毫不设防的交际圈子和暧昧的女性关系而嫉妒得抓狂，明里暗里在各种社交场合中孤立对方，甚至有段时间后辈们都忌惮着泷泽不敢应承翼私下里的邀约。

他们在很长一段日子里没少为这些事情互相赌气和争执。

看似完全不同的两个人，却在根基的某些地方到底还是相似的——他们谁也不愿意抹消自己的个性去陪衬对方，谁也不想要成为两个人之中最先妥协的那一方。

这样的状况一直到两个人二十岁后半才逐渐有所转变。

恐怕是残酷的艺能界和来自现实的重压让两个人渐渐明白了只有彼此才能依靠和信任吧。他们学会了不再说任性的话；不再为了工作和生活的琐事进行无意义的争吵；放弃甚至牺牲掉什么来彼此忍耐和迁就；留给对方足够的空间、相敬如宾地小心相处……那些今日看起来过犹不及的行为，对当时的他们而言却像是守则和信条一般重要，而他们也真的相信过只要这样做就可以相安无事地把他们的关系维持到永远。

然而这世上总有那么多的事与愿违，越小心珍视的东西反而越容易被破坏。

在那之后，又发生了太多、太多的变故。

他们花了太久的时间寻找两个人之间的平衡，学着如何保持自我又该怎样去适应对方，在现实的生活与偶像的工作的罅隙中挣扎前行。

解散之后的跨年演唱会上，他最后一次在镜头面前握住翼的手的时候，对方虽然是主动的那一方，可是泷泽知道在他们之间有些伤仍然是痛的，翼并不如他想象中的那么淡定洒脱，而他也没有自己以为的那么坚不可摧。

那也许……不，那就是他们人生中最后一次作为舞台上的搭档站在彼此的身边了。

那个晚上的一切都发生得太快，他还没有来得及握紧对方的手，就又要松开了；他还没来得及再用力拥抱住翼，就必须得放手了。

他几乎不太记得自己当时是什么表情，翼又是什么模样了。

2018年最后的那一夜，无论表面上是多么平静，泷泽的心始终是惶惶不安的，他明白翼也是一样。

他们告别了太多熟悉的东西，而这告别又太过仓促，或许作为个体而言他们两个人都各自做好了准备，可是他们即将一同迈向的未来却还是一片尚未明晰的迷雾。

然而，即使是这样，就算他们站在新的起点上看到的只是无边的黑暗，翼也愿意重新和他在一起，愿意重新对他露出毫无阴霾的笑容，愿意和他共同迎接余生的每一天——那么，其他的所有事情就都并不重要了。

如果可能的话，泷泽只想珍惜现在拥有的东西，不想再去回忆往昔的那些纠结、痛苦、彷徨的日子了。

可是就在今晚，当一个18岁的翼就这样被突如其来地丢到他的面前的时候，泷泽才再次真切地体会到他们从两个懵懂的年轻人跌跌撞撞地摸索着携手走到今天，到底经历了多么漫长而艰难的过程。

和翼，和所爱的人拥有的现在的生活，又是何等的来之不易。

大概等待着这个18岁的翼的人是当年那个无所畏惧的17岁的自己吧，可以不怀半分踟躇地做出了没有退路的选择，凭借着年轻气盛执拗地追求着自己想要的东西。

虽然过去翼总是说泷泽要更成熟些，张口闭口就是泷泽才是组合的leader什么的，但是他觉得可能连翼自己都没有意识到，对方一直是以身为年上者的标准来自我要求的，无论是工作还是生活，翼始终都对自己都很严格，近乎苛刻地追求着完美，对方大概在恋爱中多少也维持着年上者的矜持。

所以每年泷泽过完生日之后都会有种莫名的优越感不是毫无缘由的，毕竟一年之中只有短短的七个月的时间他和翼是同岁的，而这七个月似乎就被赋予了某种特别的意义，又像是给了他一种隐秘的仪式感，足够让他在每年迎接翼的生日之前，心中保持着一种微妙的安心与宁静。

12点之后，就是新的一天了。

此时此刻，他真的好想……好想他的翼。

突然，浴室里传来了一声惊叫和花洒的水喷出来的巨响，被打断了思绪的泷泽苦笑着，转身去房间里把翼的浴袍和毛巾拿了出来。

***

 

这天晚上，很少失眠的泷泽花了比平时更久的时间才好不容易睡着。

半夜，他正睡得迷迷糊糊的，忽地感觉有什么东西在他的腿边不安分地蹭着。

他皱着眉把眼睛睁开一条缝，隐约看到黑暗里有个小小的身影在他的脚下，泷泽强打着精神坐起来，发现翼不知道什么时候从客房里跑到了他的床上。

那孩子背对着他一声不吭地蜷缩进被子里的样子，倒和二十代出头的时候和他吵架之后冷战的那个翼全然是一个模样。

泷泽叹息着起身，轻手轻脚地把睡着的少年抱了起来。

他们的床很大，是泷泽偏好的那种宽敞到奢侈的大床，足够睡下几个成年人，当然对那孩子而言更是绰绰有余了。

其实在翼来他家过夜之后泷泽才了解到对方有很多奇奇怪怪的癖好。比如明明有那么大的床，翼却永远都喜欢睡在角落里，而且床不靠着墙就没法安然入睡，在酒店需要穿着熟悉的衣服才能睡着，在移动车里也偏偏爱找后排最角落的地方窝着。

有些习惯翼花了很长时间才慢慢地改过来，但是显然地，这个18岁的翼还没能克服离开熟悉的环境而导致的安全感缺失。

紧锁的眉头和不时颤抖的身体都暴露出了少年的不安，对方睡着的时候也展露出极疲累的神情，完全不像是几个小时之前的那只精力十足、浑身带刺的小野猫了。

对于一个未成年的孩子来说，今晚经历的事情怕是已经超出了精神的负荷，别说是对方，就连泷泽也觉得精疲力尽。

帮对方掖好被子，泷泽重新躺了下来，他侧过身单手撑着头，怜爱地拨开对方的头发，把一个轻柔的吻悄悄地落在翼的额头上。

这时候，躺他身边的少年忽然在睡梦中翻了个身。

泷泽惊得一哆嗦，身体突兀地停在了撤离的中途。

“泷泽……”翼微弱地呓语着。

他下意识地屏住了呼吸，不确定对方是不是在说梦话。

然而那孩子又低低地啜泣起来，泷泽僵硬地愣在那里，昏暗的光线下他看到对方哭得脸都皱了起来，眼泪沾湿了被角和枕头。

他犹豫着要不要把对方叫醒，却没料想那双纤细的胳膊软绵绵地攀了上来。

少年抱住他的脖子贴了上来，一条腿顺势跨上了他的大腿，整个人仿佛树熊一样扒到了他的身上。

那孩子的身体带着令人眩晕的热度，泷泽倒抽了一口冷气，不禁反射性地探手去摸对方的额头。

倒不像是发烧的样子。

他知道翼的体温一向偏高，又爱出汗，果不其然不一会儿对方的身体和他的肌肤接触的地方就变得潮热而火烫了。

怕吵醒对方，泷泽小心翼翼地扯住被子，费了半天劲才把两个人都盖好。

少年终于安静了下来，表情变得平和了许多，也不再轻声哭泣了。对方均匀的呼吸拂在他的颈侧，就像是把他的每一个毛孔都吹得张开了。

泷泽睡意全无地盯着天花板发呆。

对方身上传来的温度，在睡梦中轻浅的低吟，无意识地抵在他身侧的少年柔细的腰和平坦的小腹，都让他从心底感到了百爪挠心般的煎熬。

他可爱的翼，属于他，或者不属于他，都是那个闪亮如星般耀眼的翼。

泷泽忽然毫无来由地想，就算他们的过去被抹消了，哪怕就此从头来过，把过去所有该经历的不该经历的都重复一遍，他也有信心让翼再一次爱上自己。

无论人生重来多少次，无论有什么样的可能性，他想他还是会选择和翼在一起的道路。

但是……

泷泽闭上眼，向着他能想到的所有神明许愿了个遍：

他还是希望明天早上一觉醒来，一切都能恢复成原来正常的样子，而躺在他身边、冲他露出温暖的笑容的，是他的恋人，是属于他的翼。

***

 

泷泽在闹钟的声音中痛苦地哼哼着，他翻了个身艰难地睁开眼，视野中躺在他身边的是睡得四仰八叉、连肚子都露出来的深色皮肤的少年。

“唉……”

泷泽逃避般地用力合上眼，一把将被子死死蒙在了头上。

就在这时，他的手机在枕边震动了起来。

不情不愿地伸出手抓起手机，泷泽发现是生田发来的消息。

『来自Toma的早~安~吻~和翼sex了吗？』

那个瞬间他差点把手机扔飞出去。

「那是犯罪好吗！！」

『现在18岁已经是成年人了！面对这样的翼你居然可以不动心吗！』

「你是想让我被那孩子彻底讨厌吗？」泷泽咬牙切齿地打着字，生田这小子就是看热闹不嫌事儿大。

呻吟着撑住了额头，他放下手机转过头去确认那个人的状况，不料却和一双黑漆漆的大眼睛撞了个正着。

“呜啊！”

少年睡眼惺忪地单手撑起上半身，单薄的肩胛骨和锁骨的线条都从坦克背心下分明地突显出来。

对方的目光呆滞地盯着他暗下去的手机屏幕，又茫然地低头看了看自己身上穿着的衣服，显然是还没有睡醒：“秀……君？”

泷泽僵住了。

“……翼？”

“我为什么……感觉怪怪的……”对方用手背揉着眼睛坐起来，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰。

这回泷泽彻底傻眼了。

这个人……是他的翼！

“翼！”反应过来的泷泽大喜过望地把对方猛地抱进怀里，昨天一整晚的折磨让他现在都快热泪盈眶了，激动得不知道该说什么好，他只能一迭声地喊着对方的名字，“翼！翼！！”

“痛痛痛……泷泽！干嘛大早上起来就这么热情啦~真是的，又不是小孩子了……”那个人黏糊糊地笑着抱住他的后背，然而话刚说到一半，对方猛地停住了。

翼用力皱起了眉，扶着泷泽的肩膀跪坐起来。

“我的声音为什么这么奇怪？”

 

“啊啊，还真是惨不忍睹的身体，”翼一边擦着头发一边噘起嘴，对着镜子抬手去摸自己突兀的肋骨，“都没什么像样的肌肉。”

“你要那么多肌肉干嘛？”泷泽嘟囔着将对方拖过来，把一件卫衣套在对方身上，那本来是一件正常尺码的上衣，结果穿到对方身上却变成了over size，堪堪遮到大腿下面一点点，“话说你也太冷静了吧？我第一次看到你变成这个样子都要被吓死了。”

翼嘿嘿地笑着，看上去倒是心情很好的样子。

“不管怎么说，发现自己变年轻了当然还是觉得很开心呀！”对方随手甩了甩过长的袖子，“而且就算惊慌失措也没什么用吧？反正我也没有什么要紧的事情做，你的假请都请了，不如我们就这样出去兜风吧？”

“诶？！你认真的吗？”

他不敢相信地望着对方的背影，翼却走到衣柜前开始兴奋地翻箱倒柜起来。

“你的裤子我还可以穿诶~”

翼雀跃地翻出一条长裤，泷泽略带遗憾地看着那双光裸的长腿被充满弹性的布料完全地包裹，翼弯下腰去挽自己的裤角：“今天是你的生日吧？难得可以这样一起出门转转，我们去海边吧！”

“3月的海边还很冷啊……”泷泽小声嘀咕着，却没想到那个人穿好了裤子之后径直地朝他走过来，张开手臂一把搂住了他的脖子。

“生日快乐！”翼轻快地笑着，踮起脚吻住了他，属于少年的骨感的手指插进了他的发尾，把他的头轻轻向下压过来，柔软温热的舌尖也探出来舔上了他的下唇。

泷泽的双臂几乎是条件反射一般地紧紧环住了对方纤细的腰，反客为主地含住对方的舌尖，很快就把少年娇小的身体吻得耐不住地向后仰倒过去。

“哈……等等……嗯……”翼急促地喘息着挣脱开来，含着水分的眸子失去了焦距，眼角也浮起艳丽的色气，泷泽不由得伸手扣住对方的后脑，再次堵住了那个人的双唇。

潮热的吐息和津液交融的水音从两个人胶着的唇间传了出来，翼难耐地哼出甜腻的鼻音，手臂也更加热情地抱住他的脖子，少年整个人都挂在了泷泽的身上。

泷泽抓住翼的大腿把对方完全地抱了起来，翼惊喘着发出破碎的笑声，像是害怕掉下去似的更用力地搂住他，对方从上方垂下头温柔地瞧着泷泽，气息不匀地不停笑着，眼睛里全是快乐的亮光。

“翼好轻。”泷泽的手掌托着翼的大腿根部，薄薄的布料透出那人高热的体温，为了把对方抱得更稳一些，他试着调整了一下姿势，翼惊叫着在他的臂弯里被颠起来又稳稳地落下去，少年惊魂未定地瞪大眼睛看着他，然后突然仰过头去，笑得更大声了。

“要是我原来的样子你是不可能这么抱我了。”翼咬着嘴唇闷声笑道，双腿不知不觉中缠住了他的腰。

“想试试吗？”泷泽眯起了眼睛。

“诶？那也要等我变回去之后再说了，”翼慢悠悠地拖长了尾音，“还不知道能不能变回去呢……”

“呐，翼，”泷泽低沉地开口，手指在对方的屁股上捏紧了，“一直到中午我们都在家里我也不会介意的。”

说着他舔上了对方的脖子，少年的喉结立刻在他的唇下煽情地滚动起来，翼的腰也贴着他的身体开始无意识地扭动。

他能感觉到那个年轻的身体在他怀中渐渐觉醒，眼看着就要如他所愿地擦枪走火了，对方却用力地抵住了他的下巴。

“嗯……不~行~”翼轻喘着扯住泷泽脑后的头发，撒娇般地开口，“我想出去，我们一起去海边嘛，要是我原来的样子我们一起出去的话就很扎眼吧？现在你带我出门看起来也不会那么引人注目了。”

“我们两个一起出门无论什么时候都很显眼吧？”泷泽撇了撇嘴，“你这样子和我出去，反倒可能变成更奇怪的传闻吧？”

“不会的不会的！”翼拼命摇头，又眼巴巴瞧着他，“秀君，好不好嘛……”

泷泽叹了口气，把对方放到了地上：“好吧，听你的。”

翼的手臂还搂着他的脖子，眼睛却已经是弯弯的了。

“我最喜欢秀君了！那我们这就出发吧！”

***

 

“啊，现在海边果然好冷呢！”翼高声喊着，对方披着泷泽的大衣站在海堤上，海风把少年的头发吹得乱糟糟的。

泷泽站在车的旁边看着那个人在海堤上快乐地跑起来，他自己身上只穿着一件单薄的针织衫，一阵风吹过来他就忍不住瑟瑟发抖。3月下旬还不是适合去海边的时候，根本没有人会在这种季节到海边来吹风受冻；这会儿又是工作日的白天，两个人到海堤已经十几分钟了，泷泽还没有看到除他们以外的其他人。

“很危险的，不要在上面跑来跑去！”泷泽皱着眉朝对方喊道。

“你这样真的好像我妈啊！”翼转过头来冲他叫了一句，又放肆地笑着回首面向大海。

翼遥望着海面的时候，眼睛里有一种泷泽看不透的憧憬与想望。

37岁的翼他是懂的，37岁的翼想要的东西他是清楚的，但是如果那具身体改变了之后，翼对未来的想法是不是也有所变化了呢？

如果能够将人生从18岁重来的话，翼还会不会做出同样的选择呢？

泷泽知道，他们之间原本还有另外的一种可能的——早已被他完全地遗忘，被他认为连想象都毫无意义的那个可能性。

而在看到昨天的那个翼的瞬间，他又重新意识到了。

哪怕一点点的偏差都可能会将他们的人生导向完全不同的结局。

要是当年他没有孤注一掷地给翼打电话，他们没能一起出道，没能交往……他没能把翼从老家接回来……如果他没有执着地握住翼的手，他们大概就会一直是那个样子了。他会和翼各自单独出道，或是和别的什么人组合，不会有“泷与翼”，不会有“平成最后的梦物语”，一切的一切都会是另外的情形了。

或许他只能在对方转过身的时候才敢于让自己的眼神在对方的身上留恋几秒，而翼也只会在他不知情的什么时候不着痕迹地注视他吧。

然后他们就会像两道相交于一点的线，最终渐行渐远。

泷泽的心忽然就变得有些沉重了，他再去看海堤上的那个少年，翼纤细的身影就快要和蓝色的天空还有海面融在一起，似乎风再大一点就要把那个人从那里吹走了。

阳光从云层的缝隙间照射下来，翼年轻的侧脸在那天幕的映衬下仿佛是天使一样纯洁而美丽，倘若这个时候有一双翅膀从对方的背后打开，他也不会感到一丝一毫的惊奇了。

但是当翼转过脸来望向他，微笑着朝他伸出手的时候，他恍然间好似看到天使收拢了羽翼，那些羽毛猝然地散落了一地，对方身周的光芒也渐渐黯淡了下去。

泷泽走过去，站到了对方的跟前。

“对不起啊，都是我任性叫你带我出来，很冷吧？”翼站得离他很近，他甚至能闻到对方头发上洗发水的味道，少年扬起脸歉意地注视着他，把他冰凉的指尖包在掌心里。

泷泽被风吹得脸都有点冻麻了，但翼总是暖的，像是唯属于他的寒夜里的火种，无论何时何地都用自己的热度温暖着他。

翼把他的掌心贴在自己的脸上，慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

泷泽的心一下子跳得飞快——

他想吻翼。

就在这里，在这春寒料峭的海边，在惨淡的阳光下，在凛冽的海风里，在任何路过的人都能看得到的地方。

然后他就真的这么做了。

冰凉的唇瓣接触的瞬间翼的身体剧烈地抖了一下，接着对方忽然就激动地呜咽着捧住他的脸，宛如要吞噬掉他一般地回应着这个缠绵的吻，泷泽在亲吻中拉住那双纤细的手腕和对方紧紧地十指交握。

“我一直……一直想要和你像这样，”翼在亲吻的间隙里喘息着低语，对方的手疼痛地抓着他的，少年的眼睛是落下晨雾的湖面，闪烁的泪花宛如初升的太阳照开雾气的第一缕光，“18岁的时候，我和当时的女朋友来过这里，可是我啊……满脑子想的却全是如果和你一起会是什么样的情景……我……嗯……”

粗鲁地打断了对方的话，泷泽舔过翼的下唇把舌头强硬地插进对方的齿间，翼放弃似的配合着张开嘴含住他的舌头，随后又踮起脚挣了他的手去勾他的脖子。

“忘了吧，那种东西，”泷泽沙哑而阴沉地耳语道，“我已经不在乎了。反正你早就是我的了。”

***

 

在海堤边的停车场里做爱什么的，如果换一个别的场合、如果泷泽的脑子能稍微冷静一点，他大概也不会做出这样疯狂的事情了。

但是翼急切地撕扯着他的衣服，像是要把身上全部的热度都分给他一样狂热地亲吻着他，让他所有的理智和克制都顷刻灰飞烟灭。

翼跪在他的腿间，车内狭小的空间让呼吸的声音都变得格外清晰，对方熟练地解开他的裤子，埋在他股间的那个人分明是少年的模样，眼角眉梢却露出近乎淫荡的魅惑表情。

泷泽晕乎乎地注视着翼毫不犹豫地把他含进嘴里，湿热的黏膜瞬间裹住他激动不已的勃起，对方的脸颊被他的性器撑起来，丰满的嘴唇泛着唾液的亮光，对方吞吐的时候逐渐发出的过于夸张而响亮的水音让他的耳朵都开始火热发烫起来。

面前那个人年幼到可怕的脸让泷泽觉得自己就像是在犯罪。

翼却仿佛对此毫无自觉似的撑住泷泽的大腿，把他的腿又分得更开一点，好方便自己的动作，接着继续娴熟而卖力地前后晃动起头部来。

“哈……翼……”强烈的快意藤蔓般爬上头顶，泷泽挺起腰，他难耐地粗喘着，反射性地按住对方的后颈。

翼翻着眼睛看向他，就在泷泽歉意地试图收回手的时候，对方却攥住了他的手腕，把他的手掌放回到自己的后颈上。

那个动作中的暗示令泷泽感觉自己快要喘不上气了，他的手指在对方的脖子后面控制不住地哆嗦起来，但翼放开他之后就专注于自己刚刚做的事情上，丝毫没有在意他生涩到近乎有些丢人的反应。

然后对方再次调整了一下呼吸，猛地把他完全地吞到了底。

勃起的前端嵌进了喉口，那里的肌肉蠕动着缩紧，对方努力吞咽的时候舌面和粘膜又变得更湿了。让人失神的快感逼得泷泽眼前模糊、浑身发抖，他的手在无意识中死死地压到了少年的后颈上，翼潮热汗湿的头发绞在了他的指间，对方发出被哽住的声音，但是并没有退缩。

翼的鼻息急促而凌乱地喷在他的耻骨和下腹，对方的眼角溢出泪来，眉头也苦闷地皱紧了，可是泷泽想要移开自己的手却已经来不及了。

翼被狠狠地呛了一下，对方挣扎着退开来，浓稠的精液从少年那因为大口喘气而无法闭合的嘴角滑下来，翼又咳了一声，抬起手去蹭流到下巴上的浊液。

泷泽的心跳快得令他胸口发痛，他的头还是晕的，他费力地低下头去看跪在自己脚下的满脸狼藉的翼，但那个人此时已经甩掉上衣爬到了他的腿上。

“嗯……秀君今天好快……”翼哑着嗓子吞了一口唾沫，不用想也知道与此同时对方还把什么也一并咽下去了。

“是翼……翼的技术太厉害了……”泷泽尴尬地闭上眼睛，感到那个人轻笑着啄了一口他的嘴唇。

“还有更厉害的呢……秀君进来就知道了……”

翼沉声笑着，诱惑地舔上他的耳垂，那连变声期都没完全结束的沙哑甜腻的声线讲述着最下流不堪的情话，然而泷泽却无法抑止自己对此感到了超出想象的淫猥感和颤栗愉悦的兴奋感。

 

好热。

翼的身体里面像是要把他融化了一样。

哭泣般的娇喘在泷泽耳边失真地回响着，对方纤瘦的腰不安分地扭动着，长长的腿挂在他的手臂上，那个少年压抑着呻吟，只在他撞进来的时候痉挛着绷紧脚尖。

“嗯啊……秀君……！”翼的整个身体都快被他按进了后座的座椅里，少年小巧的臀部被他轻易地握在手掌里，湿得一塌糊涂的臀缝被男人的性器大大地撑开，两瓣臀肉都在抽插的过程中被挤压着变形，翼的指甲纠结着抓挠进他的后背，带起火烧火燎的刺痛和凌虐般的快意。对方那双猫一样的眸子睁得大大的，在他喘息着伏下身亲吻那个人的时候那对瞳孔里就卷起甜美的波浪，而那浪潮把他完完全全地淹没在欲情的热流之中，裹挟着他的灵魂与肉体共同颠簸起伏。

“啊……身体像是要……坏掉了……”翼的下巴苦闷地仰过去，汗水淋漓的脸颊泛着异样的潮红，“秀君的……进来得好深……”

泷泽战栗着咬紧牙关把额头抵上了对方的肩膀。

尽管他怀中的确实是与他同床共枕多年的热情而狂野的恋人，然而对方顶着那记忆中的清秀可爱的少年容颜，使这样的行为染上了说不出的玷污般的淫猥感与背德感。

更不用提此时在他身下的是一具还没发育完全的身体，这扭曲至极的禁忌快感逼得他就要发狂了。

在情事中对方用那张脸作出的每一个淫媚的表情、用那个声音吐出的每一个露骨的句子都激起他几近疼痛的渴望与欲求，太过狞猛的情欲让他觉得自己就像是初夜那晚一样窘迫、失控又走投无路。

翼荒淫而狂乱地喘着，忽然一把抱住了他的脖子。

“秀君，你知道吗？这个身体……”贴着他的耳朵，翼艳情而淫荡地吐息着，“应该还是第一次呢……”

那个瞬间泷泽的头皮都在可怖的愉悦中麻痹了，他不管不顾地推着翼的双腿凶狠地撞进去，少年立刻尖叫着拱起腰，放荡地吐出一长串甜腻的娇吟，柔韧瘦削的腰肢随着他的律动冶艳性感地扭摆起舞。

翼湿热的肉襞贪婪地绞紧他，好似要榨干他最后的精力一般，黏滑的软肉抽搐着又把他吞咽进更深的地方。

“翼……你再说这种事情的话，”泷泽撑在后座上的手指因为用力而骨节泛白，他痛苦地喘了一大口气，“我又要……”

他的腰像是有了自己的意识一般不知疲倦地摇动起来，坚硬的性器刮擦着湿软的黏膜凶猛地戳刺进去，翼恶作剧得逞般的笑声霎时间就变成了破碎的气音。

那个人仰视着他的眼中猝然地滚落下泪来，魔性的细腰不住地痉挛着，少年色素淡薄的器官硬挺挺、湿淋淋地顶在他的小腹上。

翼的指头颤抖着摸上了泷泽汗津津的脸庞，那双媚人的猫眼亮晶晶地闪烁起来，翼温柔地凝视着他，露出和那外貌的年龄所不符的宠溺与迷恋，泷泽看得都有些痴了，一时间甚至忘记了身下的动作。

紧接着对方柔软甜美的唇就压了过来，泷泽如梦方醒似的搂住对方的腰，把那个人更加用力地揽入怀中。

甜蜜而滚热的爱意仿佛要溢出来一般，喜悦地升腾着、漫到喉口、流淌进血管，伴随着紧密结合的肉体，肆意地注入到两个人炽热地蹦跳着的心脏里。

“啊……我知道了，”一吻结束，翼在他的耳畔发出了猫咪一样满足的咕哝，“我一定是在那之前……在更久之前……就喜欢上你了……”

***

 

闹钟的铃音划破了早晨的宁静，朦胧的微光透过窗帘将卧室涂上一层浅淡的色彩，泷泽从被子里伸出手，胡乱地摸索着按掉床头的闹钟。

他身后的人窸窸窣窣地贴着他蹭了蹭，赤裸裸地密合的肌肤有着令人贪恋的温度，随后他感觉到从背后环上来的手臂微微地收紧了。

泷泽的嘴角扬了起来，他闭着眼睛向后探出手，摸上了那个人凌乱的头发。

“早安。”他带着睡意微笑着开口。

甜软而温柔的轻笑在他耳边响起，有人探过身来亲吻了他的脸颊——

“早安，做了什么好梦吗？秀君？”

 

泷泽一个激灵猛地睁开了双眼，翻身飞快地坐了起来。

他的头昏沉刺痛得厉害，又因为起身太快眼前开始金星乱晃。

“怎么了？你这样起太猛会头晕的，”那人从背后搂住了他，把脸颊贴在了他的后腰上，“再陪我躺一会儿嘛……”

顾不上眨掉视野里的星星，泷泽慌忙地回过头，他赤裸的恋人正仰面躺在那里，对方微笑着歪头望着他，深黑的眸子中还残留着晨起的惺忪与慵懒。

37岁的翼。

“诶……？”泷泽困惑地眨了眨眼睛，下意识地转头去看床头柜上的日历——2019年3月29日。

在电子闹钟的旁边摆着的那块低调而奢华的昂贵手表，正是翼昨晚在生日会上送给他的礼物。

“怎么了？昨天晚上被前辈们灌太多酒了吗？”翼敛去了笑容，担心地坐了起来，“是不是觉得不舒服？”

翼贴过来的时候皮肤暖得令泷泽不禁心头一颤，他忍不住回身紧紧地抱住了对方。

“翼……”对方身上传来的气味，熟悉的安心感……泷泽的眼眶莫名地一酸，差点就流出泪来。

“早上起来就撒娇吗？”并没有注意到他的异样，对方模糊地轻笑了起来，柔声开口道，“到底怎么了嘛，是做噩梦了？真是的，秀君无论到了什么年纪都还是孩子呢~”

泷泽轻叹着合上双眼。

做了一个奇怪的梦呢。

“……我的生日应该我说了算吧？”不满地小声嘟囔着，他把下巴压在了恋人的肩膀上，“乖乖让我抱。”

过去的事情，怎么都无所谓了。

在这里的，如今在他的臂弯里的男人，是他的翼，是和他共度了24年人生的，失而复得的爱人。

“诶？昨天我们已经做了一晚上了，今天还要做的话……那个……我们也都不年轻了嘛……不过如果是秀君的要求的话……”那个人困扰地笑着，吞吞吐吐地开口。

心中一惊，他疑惑地凑到翼的颈侧闻了一下，对方的身上的确漂浮着微妙的性的味道，那个人残留的欲望的馨香有一种独特的迷人的气息。

啊啊，太可惜了，昨天在床上的翼一定很美味吧。

他无不遗憾地想，昨天晚上大概真的是喝了太多，和对方久违的情事都完全记不起来了……所以才会做了那样诡异的梦吗？

18岁的翼……

隐约回忆起了一些香艳的片段，泷泽的脸上热辣辣地烧了起来，他万分庆幸现在翼看不到自己的表情。

可是梦里的那些真实得过头的对话……翼的那些坦率的表白，到底是出于他自己内心深处潜意识里的愿望，还是什么……难以言说的神秘力量的驱使？

“也不是啦……不做也没关系的，就这样让我抱你一会儿……”泷泽嘟囔着，他汲取着对方身上的体温和气息，觉得整个人全然地放松了下来，渐渐地都有点昏昏欲睡了。

“啊，你难得的生日休假，怎么能就这么睡过去呢！”翼轻轻地摇晃着他的肩膀。

可是翼的身体温热而柔软、暖和又舒服，泷泽只觉得动也不想动，他闭上眼，哼哼着又把手臂收得更紧了。

然而对方随后的一句话让他刹那间就睡意全无了——

“呐，秀君……不如我们一起去海边吧？”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 没日没夜以命换字终于赶上了！社长生日快乐！！！


End file.
